


Payback

by Savageseraph



Series: Space Assassins [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Anger, Begging, Bondage, Community: sons_of_gondor, Desperation, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Heavy Drinking, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Regret, Revenge, Sounding, Teasing, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Water, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in the galaxy was more inconvenient than a former partner.  At least when that partner was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> For [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** , who has been encouraging me to do this for a long time now.
> 
> Sequel to “Rivals,” which can be found [here](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/258641.html).

Sean woke to darkness. Not the soft, silvery light of the cabin on his scout ship or the muddied light of the spaceport bar. No, this was perfect blackness. _Too perfect._ He reached for his side and his weapon, the movement brought up short by something.... Sean tugged sharply on whatever was holding his wrist and felt a slight give. Not surprisingly, his ankles were also confined.

What was surprising, however, was the sensation. His movements were slow, encumbered by more than just the restraints, and his body felt wrong. Too light. Too unsteady. The base of this throat itched slightly.

_Fuck._

Sean took a deep breath, released it slowly. Okay. He remembered the delightfully freckled and even more delightfully endowed barmaid. She had a saucy wink and a fuck-me smile, which was a dangerous combination. He remembered the slow, cool burn of the first of the drinks she kept serving him. He didn’t remember how many drinks he’d had. He knew better. That was the hell of the thing. Drinking yourself into a stupor was a rookie move, one that most rookies didn’t survive, and right now Sean wasn’t sure who he was more angry at: himself or the bastard who cashed in on his weakness.

The anger would have to wait. It wouldn’t help get him out of wherever “here” was, and that made it a luxury he couldn’t afford. The dark was total, deep and silent, except.... Sean tilted his head to the side. Except not perfectly still. He tipped his head to one side, but before his ear could touch his shoulder, he felt the faint tingle of a force barrier. An expensive one if he could only detect the telltale hum when his ear was pressed against it.

Whoever had him was not without resources. Wonderful. He was a fucking idiot, and....

“Have a good nap, Sean?”

Sean couldn’t help the growl that rose in his throat, couldn’t help jerking against whatever held him when he heard Viggo’s amused voice. Nothing in the galaxy was more inconvenient than a former partner. At least when that partner was still alive.

“Don’t worry. I’ve made certain you’re secure.” A soft, wicked chuckle that seemed dirtier than it actually was because of the dark and the fact that Viggo seemed to be able to watch Sean even though Sean was still blinded by the darkness. “You can thank me later.”

Sean bared his teeth in a fuck-you smile. “There’s a lot of things I’m thinking about doing to you later, love. I’m not sure thanking is one of them.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that. Remember that night we spent on Tauria 7, Sean?”

 _Remember it?_ Sean licked his lips. He wasn’t ever likely to forget it, and Viggo knew it, the prick. He gritted his teeth and didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to give the smug bastard the satisfaction of playing his game.

“You have to remember. That little club the locals only told certain visitors about? You really enjoyed that place. That _show_.”

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ Instantly, Sean realized why he felt wrong, and a shudder ran through him.

“You _do_ remember.” Viggo’s voice was all cool satisfaction. “Then you’ll be happy to know that sort of entertainment isn’t found only on Tauria.”

The lights came up then in the room that was little more than a large holding tank. Viggo lounged on an incredibly plush looking sofa, safe from any splashes behind a viewing portal.

“Apparently, there’s an exclusive black market smuggling podii out of Tauria for more exclusive establishments on the Rim. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Lovely.” Sean was surprised he got the word out around the tightness in his throat.

Viggo beamed. “I knew you’d approve.”

Sean opened his mouth, then closed it as a panel below water level opened in the room’s wall and a pair of podii surged into the tank. They looked like he remembered: a cross between a jellyfish and an octopus (with the head of the former and tentacle of the latter). He couldn’t help but twitch back when they brushed against him, their bodies surprisingly cool and smooth and slightly slick. The podii circled, rubbing against him until they dove down to wrap some limbs around his ankles. Slender tentacles threaded between his toes before curling around them. Others wrapped completely around his foot, suckers pressed to his soles. They started undulating, tentacles tightening and relaxing, suckers tugging at his skin.

Sean made a startled sound, kicking his feet, which churned up the water but did nothing to dislodge the podii. It wasn’t that they hurt or the sensation was unpleasant, but they weren’t.... They weren’t what he wanted. Because he was paying so much attention to the podii at his feet, he didn’t notice the pair that swam up from behind and latched on to his wrists, tentacles slithering between his fingers.

A shiver ran through Sean’s body as they started sucking, and his cock stirred at the thought that the sensation was almost as sweet as having Viggo’s too-talented mouth on him. Viggo didn’t help by licking his lips. _Fucking tease_.

“Why don’t you strip down and get in the water, love. I can think of a good place for you to put your mouth.”

Viggo laughed, leaned back in his chair. He stroked himself lightly through his trousers. “I bet you can. But I think that will have to wait. After all, we have to make the most of the time we have.”

When the door opened this time, a school of podii entered the tank and swam toward him. _No fucking way._ He struggled against his restraints, trying to curl into a ball that wasn’t possible.

“This isn’t fucking funny, Viggo. Call them off.”

Viggo tsked. “You have no idea how much I paid for this little diversion, Sean. I _am_ going to enjoy it, and so are you.” He smiled, bright and sharp as a knife. “You aren’t going to have any choice.”

The podii struck spots all over Sean’s body: just above his hip, behind one knee, at the small of his back, below one shoulder, halfway up his right side, on the inside of his thigh. They started sucking as soon as they latched on and sent their tentacles snaking across his skin to clutch and suck; a shudder that was part pleasure and part revulsion ran through Sean.

“You bastard. You motherfucking bastard.” Sean gritted his teeth as his cock hardened and he realized the podii had targeted what Viggo knew were some of his most sensitive spots. When a pair of thin tendrils tugged as his nipples while they sucked on them, Sean arched into the touch, moaned.

“That’s better.” Viggo mmmed softly as he shifted in the chair. No doubt to press more firmly into his hand. “Don’t fight it, Sean. You can’t win.”

Sean closed his eyes, shutting out the sight of Viggo’s pleasure, his smug self-assurance. Fucking prick. When Sean got loose, he was going to make Viggo bleed for this. _Bleed._

As hard as it was to concentrate on revenge when most of his body was being teased, it became impossible when a tentacle wrapped itself around his cock, curling up the length of his shaft. Sean cried out as his hips thrust forward once, then again as a sucker sealed itself over the head of his cock. _Christ._ It wasn’t going to take much. Sean thrust urgently, savoring the tightness and suction, trying desperately to forget about what was causing it and who was watching.

A shudder ran through Sean’s body, just before his hips jerked, just before a tentacle slithered behind his balls, wrapped tightly around them and the base of his cock. The sucking eased off.

Sean snarled in frustration. “Let me come, you fucking rat bastard son of a bitch.”

“Always so impatient.” Viggo tsked. He made quite a show of loosening his own trousers and freeing his cock. “I’m not ready to come yet.”

“I don’t give a fuck about that.”

Viggo’s eyes were as dark as his smile, as dark as the purr that Sean was convinced only lovers or victims ever heard. “You should.”

Sean blinked as he felt something slender slide across the head of his cock, probe delicately at the slit. He drew in a sharp breath, bucked in a futile effort to throw the thing off. He locked his gaze with Viggo’s. “Don’t you fucking do it, you prick. Don’t you d--”

The words died as the tendril slid into him. “ _Don’t._ ” The word was more a whispered plea than a command, and Sean whimpered as the tendril thickened, stretching him as it slid further down his shaft. He barely moved, barely breathed, as it worked its way deeper.

Viggo groaned deeply. “Fuck, but you’re hot.” He licked his lips. “I bet it would have felt wonderful to be buried balls deep in your tight ass while that happened.”

Sean whined, canted his hips toward Viggo. It was too much. It was all too fucking much. “Please...” Shudders ran through him every time the tendril swelled inside him. “Please, Viggo...”

“Oh, Sean.” Viggo’s tone was soft, almost fond. “You know I can’t resist it when you beg for more.”

“No!” Sean shook his head violently as two tentacles slipped between his cheeks, parting them so that several other thicker ones could probe at his opening. Sean’s hips jerked; his body thrashed; but there was no escaping the gentle touches, which mellowed into firm pressure. He tightened his body, fighting the intrusion, and cried out softly when one finally breached him.

It was thicker than fingers, maybe a little smaller than a cock. However, there was no mistaking it for either of those things, not the way it twisted and curled inside him. He groaned, rocked his hips. Maybe it would be enough. Maybe... Sean tensed as a second tentacle worked its way into him. His back arched as he cried out desperately.

“Viggo, I... I can’t..."

“We both know that’s not true.” Viggo’s tone was soft, soothing. Sean could almost feel it against his skin. “We both know you can take a hell of a lot.”

Sean shuddered hard, shook his head. He couldn’t take this. “Please, I—“ When a tentacle curled so that it could suck and tease inside him, his whole body jerked. He screamed.

“That’s it.” Viggo purred. “Take it like a good boy, and you’ll get a reward.”

 _Take._ Sean’s lips formed the word, but no sound came out. The tentacles all began sucking, teasing, tugging. He already needed, already ached, but this... This was pleasure hot and raw enough that it was also pain. Sean never felt anything like it before. His hips thrust urgently as his balls tightened. His pulse pounded hard and heavy.

Sweat stung his eyes, making his eyes tear and the world blur. Sean fell into darkness.

###

Sean woke with a start, every muscle in his body protesting the motion as he jerked upright in bed. He heard the soft whoosh of a door twice and reached instinctively for the laser pistol under his pillow. He was surprised and relieved when his fingers closed around the weapon. He rose gingerly, wincing at the pull of strained muscles, hating how unsteady he was on his feet.

A data pad and a pack of medical supplies sat on his bedside table. The former blinked with a message. When he keyed it open, the message read:

_The hypos will help with the discomfort. No, they won't make you groggy. Thank you for the lovely afternoon. V._

Sean’s brow furrowed slightly. When he’d caught up to Viggo the last time, he’d left Viggo unconscious in a seedy hotel. He rather expected the same in return, and Sean wasn’t a man who gracefully accepted being wrong. He almost tossed the pad in frustration when he saw a message about new content. He thumbed open the content, blinked as a video of him unconscious and suspended in the tank came on the screen.

 _You fucker._ Sean felt a tug of arousal at the idea of being able to watch as Viggo had watched, to be able to replay the evening from more than just memory.

Sean put down the datapad gently, thumbing off the video. If this were ten years ago, he would have imagined this was a gift. But things had changed. Now, he wasn’t sure how to read it.

And that bothered him more than being wrong.


End file.
